Sportsmen and woodsmen frequently have a need for both a seat to rest on while observing the surroundings and a shoulder harness which attaches to a tether to assist in hauling objects such as game, equipment, and other materials.
Similarly parents have need for a child harness which attaches to a tether for preventing the child from straying away from the parent in congested areas and can be converted to a swing for entertaining a child when a harness is not needed.
Folding seats and swings are currently available, however their collapsibility is frequently limited. Likewise harnesses are available which attach to a tether. However, currently if one wishes to avail oneself of both a swing seat and a harness, multiple pieces of paraphernalia must be carried by the sportsman or parent whose limited carrying capacity may already be taxed nearly to its limit.
Thus there is a need for a compact foldable seat which converts to a harness.